College girls aren't easy
by Clarity23
Summary: The gang attending College together. Summary is in the text. Please read, it's worth it! Pairings - not completely sure yet, but it will contain BADE for sure.
1. Summary & Prologue

**Summary **

The gang is going to attend the Juilliard School in New York together, but most of them went to different High Schools. The characters will all in all be the same as in the series with slight changes.

Since I'm from Europe, I've got all my knowledge about colleges, New York and the Juilliard from TV and the internet. So, feel free to correct my mistakes or just ignore them. I'm fine with both. And now a short prologue to the upcoming story:

**Jade West** and **Cat Valentine** were friends since preschool. Later, they attended Hollywood Arts together and befriended **Tori Vega**. Jade and Tori interact similar to the way they do in Victorious but Jade is less mean to Tori and they're better friends. When they went to Hollywood Arts, Jade was the queen of the school and the lead in nearly every play. Tori was the popular girl-next-door and titled in the yearbook as "Most likely to become a popstar". Cat was her usual ditzy and cute self with a breath-taking singing talent. They auditioned for the Juilliard and were accepted immediately. Although Jade has a great voice, she is focusing on acting and playwriting while Tori is focusing on singing and Cat on singing and dancing.

**Beck Oliver** moved from Canada to New York when he was accepted to Juilliard. He always wanted to become a famous actor and was ready to leave his home to follow his dreams.

**André Harris** has been living with his grandmother in Florida since his parents are both in the Army and travel around the world. He is a passionate musician and was beyond happy when he got the letter of acceptance from Juilliard.

**Robbie Shapiro** has always been a disappointment for his father. He is one of the most successful business man in Seattle and wants his son to follow in his footsteps. But Robbie is more interested in acting and ventriloquism. When he was accepted to Harvard and the Juilliard, he decided to attend the latter which made his father furious.

I hope you will enjoy my story. Rated just to be sure.

Dan Schneider owns Victorious, I just own the idea of my story. And Nickelodeon cancelled the best show on the cannel way before it had to be ended. How depressing


	2. Let's get it started!

**Tadaaaa … here we go. Reviews are desired. Enjoy.**

" 'There is no place like it'. Walt Whitman was damn right about that" an impressed and confused Beck Oliver thought to himself. He had just arrived to JFK airport and he couldn't believe the amount of stressed people at one place. Sure, he grew up in Cardston, Alberta, a small town with nice and down-to-earth people. But New York seemed too busy for this time of the day. Dude, it was 6 o'clock in the morning! But even if he didn't know why, Beck somehow liked the city. He got his suitcases and tried to find a cab. That wasn't very easy and it took half an hour to get one. When he finally arrived at the Lincoln Center, he still couldn't believe that he was accepted to the best performing school of the United States. He entered the imposing building to get his dorm keys and some documents.

It was already 8 a.m. when he finally entered his room. There were three beds, three desks and three wardrobes. One of the beds was occupied by a strange puppet. Beck frowned and went to the bed at the end of the room. The puppet kind of creeped him out and he started to distract his mind with unpacking his things. A couple of minutes later someone opened the door. "Rex, the bathroom is … Oh, hi!" Beck turned around and faced a tall curly haired boy with glasses. He seemed somewhat nerdy but nice. "Hey. I'm Beck Oliver" He and his new roommate shook hands. "Robbie Shapiro. And that's Rex" Robbie pointed at the puppet. "Nice hair, Oliver. Where can I buy that?" A deeper voice asked. That Robbie guy was obviously a ventriloquist. Weird. "Please don't mind him, he's angry that he had to leave his girlfriend behind" Robbie said apologetically. "You're damn right about that!" Rex spoke up again. "Okay … I'm gonna unpack my things later and get myself some food. See ya" Beck left the room, distraught by the situation. So he had to share his dorm with a High School graduate who talked with a puppet. Well, it could be  
worse.

* * *

"The room's nice" Tori Vega looked around with a smile on her face. "Yeah. My walk-in-closet is bigger than this storeroom" Jade West rolled her eyes and approached the bed at the darkest spot in the room. Cat Valentine was already jumping on the bed next to the window and squealed "Come on, Jadey! We're gonna spend the next years together in a room. That will be awesome!" She jumped down from the bed and started unpacking her things and decorating her wall with photos of her friends and family and stars. "She's right, Jade. I think we'll have a lot of fun here" Tori smiled at her pessimistic friend and looked at her beeping phone. "My mom. I should call and tell her about the flight and our room. Back in a sec!" Tori left the room and Jade sat down on her bed. Cat giggled loudly. "What's so funny?" Jade asked slightly annoyed. Sometimes, she wanted to cut Cat's tongue to stop her annoying giggling. But she always told herself that Cat was her best friend since childhood and that it wouldn't be very nice. "Danny texted me. He just arrived at Seattle and guess what? His roommate is Freddie from iCarly!" "That nerd from the stupid web show?" Jade rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, Jadey! Admit it you liked to watch the show just like I did!" "Whatever" Jade mumbled and laid down. Tori entered the room again. "Greetings from my mom. Hey, how about we go and get some food? I'm starving!" Cat jumped in excitement. "Let's goooo!" Jade moaned and turned around. "I'm gonna take a nap. I'm going to get a jetlag. Bring me a burrito!" Then she turned around again and was quiet. Tori and Cat just shrugged and left the room. To some people Jade's behaviour would seem rude but they were Jade's friends long enough to know how to interact with her. And though her sarcastic and nasty attitude she had her good sides. Really good sides if you manage to get close to her.

* * *

When the girls arrived at the school's dining hall, they approached the distribution and were astonished about the amount of nice looking food. "Oh my, I see I will have to watch my weight here" Tori took a large amount of pancakes while Cat laughed and said "Yeah, as if you could ever get fat" They paid and looked for a free table. It was still very early and there were not many students in the dining hall. Some minutes later an African-American boy with dreads approached them. "Hey ladies. Would you mind if I join you? I hate eating by myself" Tori and Cat smiled at him. He seemed likeable. "Of course not, take a seat. I'm Tori Vega and this is my friend Cat Valentine" "I'm André Harris. So what are you girls into?" "I'm going to attend the music programme and Cat the music and the dancing classes" "Wow, that's awesome. Same here. I mean the music thing. I'm not the best dancer in the world" They all laughed and continued eating their food and small-talking.

When they were done eating, Cat went to get Jade her burrito and Tori stayed with André. "So, are you two attending the freshmen welcome-party?" "We arrived just an hour ago, I haven't heard anything about a party. But it sounds nice" "Yeah, 9 p.m. at "Charlie's". That's a student's pup on the West End Avenue. You can't miss it" André replied. "Great. Maybe our friend agrees to go there to. See you then, André!" Tori saw Cat approaching and left the table. Cat waved at him and the girls left the hall. André smiled and continued eating his waffles. "Hey man. Do you mind if I join you? Kinda hate eating alone" André looked up at a tall boy with fluffy dark hair. "You're lucky. I hate eating alone too." "Thanks. I'm Beck Oliver, by the way" "André Harris. What are you here for, Oliver?" "Well, I heard the food is really good. But when I manage to focus my mind on something different than food, I'll take the acting classes" André laughed. "Sounds nice. I'm more in the music section" "Cool. Are you going to the freshman party at this pup tonight?" Beck asked him. Some senior girls invited him earlier to the party and it would be nice to know someone besides his weird roommate. André seemed like a cool dude. "You can bet on it. I already convinced two cute girls to go there too. You can choose one if you like" André laughed and Beck grinned. "Sounds good"


	3. Strangers in the night

**Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews!**

Sorry for not updating for so long but my internet wasn't working. But as an excuse I'll now update 2 chapters. Enjoy!

For those who are wondering how the gang looks like:

**Jade:** hairstyle season 2 (I loved the long black hair and the blue streaks), clothes from season 1 and 2 (In my opinion she was dressed best in these seasons)

**Cat:** hairstyle season 1 (I think she looked older in season 1 then in season 4), clothes season 2

**Tori:** hair and clothes season 3

**Beck:** hair season 2 (His hair was way too long in the last season)

**Robbie:** season 4

**André:** season 4

**And here we go …**

When Beck was on the way back to his room, he met Robbie who was leaving the building. He was carrying Rex and seemed a little anxious. "Hey Rob, what's gotten into you?" Beck asked curiously. "Uhm … our other roommate has arrived. He told me to let him unpack his things in private or else he would rip Rex' hands off. I'm going to get us some lunch for the next three hours" And then he stormed off. Beck frowned and went ahead. He hoped the new roommate wasn't too bad. Beck was a relaxed guy and he didn't want to have stress in his room. But it seemed like a dream now since Robbie hat pee running down his legs. He arrived at the room. Inside, he found a tall guy with dark hair and a leather jacket, smoking a cigarette. What the chiz? "Hey" The guy turned around and saw Beck. He took in Beck's presence and nodded. "Thank god. At least one of my roommates isn't a complete nerd. I'm Ryder Daniels" "Beck Oliver. And one thing should be said: I don't want you to smoke in our room. I really don't care if you do it and where you do it. But not here. Got it?" Ryder smirked and put his cigarette out. "Whatever you say, master. Usually I don't obey to commands but I like people who stand up to themselves. I promise: no more smoking in this room" Beck went to a window and opened it. "Good" "But seriously, Oliver. What's with that puppet-dude? I mean, come on: an 18year old guy who always has his hands stuck into the ass of a strange puppet? How crazy is that?" Ryder laughed at the thought of Robbie. Beck felt like he had to defend him. Sure, they've met only two hours ago and he also thought Robbie's behaviour was strange. But he seemed nice. "Yeah, I don't know. I mean, his talent is ventriloquism, obviously. I guess it's a part of his personality" "Yes, or lack of. Hey, you going to that welcome party tonight? Some hot chicks invited me earlier. Sounds like fun and we could check out the girls of the school" "Of course I'm going. I kinda already have a date with two girls" "Very nice. I think we'll get along pretty well" Ryder punched him lightly on the shoulder and left the room. "Yeah … I wouldn't be too sure about that" Beck mumbled. There was something about Ryder he didn't like.

* * *

_**Later that day …**_

"No way!" "Oh come on, Jadey! It will be so much fun and André is really nice!" Cat bounced around Jade's bed. Jade groaned and looked up from her laptop. "Cat, I have to finish this script before my inspiration leaves me! Besides, I'm not keen on hanging out at a lousy bar and watching stupid college students get drunk and laid!" She focused again on her screen. "What do you mean by get … Oh, Jade! Why do you think that?" "Because stupid drunk girls sleep with stupid drunk guys" She replied annoyed. Tori came back from the bathroom. She had put some make up on and curled her hair. The red glitter top and the tight skinny jeans looked good on her. The red pumps made her look taller. Cat on the other hand wore a short pink dress with pink high heels and her hair was put up to a ponytail. "Jade, why haven't you dressed up? It's already half past nine!" Tori had a disapproving look on her face. "She doesn't want to go!" Cat whined. "Oh Jade … Don't be so lame! That's one of the last parties without being stressed about school work! Besides, we can check out how cute the guys here are" Tori went to Jade's wardrobe and put out a dark blue one shouldered shirt, black skinny jeans and black boots. She threw the clothes on Jade's bed. "I give you 15 minutes. Then you have to look like the gorgeous but scary Jade we and all the boys love" Tori grinned. Jade moaned loudly and got up from her bed. "Fine! But if anyone annoys me, I'll cut him up with my sharpest scissors!" She took her clothes and make up and left the room. "Well done, Tori" Cat smiled happily at her friend and they high-fived.

"How about we get us a drink and then look for André?" Tori suggested. Cat squeaked in excitement and Jade shrugged and mumbled "Whatever". They went to the bar and ordered three beers. Thanks to Jade, they all had fake IDs since junior year, but Tori and Cat rarely used them. "Vega! If Cat gets drunk again, you'll hold her hair when she pukes. Got it?" Tori seemed alarmed and decided to watch Cat's alcohol consumption the entire evening. They all remembered their graduation party. It was hold at Jade's parent's villa and it was the wildest party Hollywood Arts had ever seen. The kids at school still talked about it while Cat on the other hand didn't remember anything of it. She was heavily drunk. Jade still couldn't believe that her cute little friend drunk such an amount of alcohol. Since that party they always watched Cat when they went out.

"Hey, there's André!" Tori pointed to the other end of the bar. Before Jade could take a look at him, Tori dragged her and Cat to his direction. "Andrééééé!" Cat jumped on the surprised boy. Jade rolled her eyes and looked at him. He wasn't as ugly as she had thought. "André, this is our friend Jade" Tori introduced her after saying hello to André. He smiled at Jade and they shook hands. "Nice to meet you, Jade" "Yeah, whatever. I'm going to get another drink" "Would you bring me some too?" Cat asked. "No" Cat pouted and Jade left the group. André frowned. The girl was pretty but a gank. "Don't take this personal. Jade is a little bit rude but she can be nice" Tori laughed at André's expression. "If you say so, chica" He looked around. "Hey Beck!" André waved and Tori and Cat saw a tall guy approaching. Damn, he was really good-looking. And that hair! Awesome! Tori and Cat looked at each other and giggled. "Hey man" Beck and André did the "man-hug". "Beck, that are those wonderful girls I've told you about. Tori and Cat" Beck smiled at them and Tori nearly melted. "Nice to meet you girls" They continued talking and laughing while the DJ announced a karaoke contest. "Yaay! We have to participate too, Tori" Cat jumped up and down. Which was impressing since she was wearing very high heels. "Okay but later. Let's drink something before" "I'll get your drinks. What do you girls want?" Beck offered. Tori smiled brightly and ordered a Margarita while Cat wanted a Strawberry Colada. Beck went to the bartender and the girls discussed their song selection with André.

* * *

When Beck ordered the drinks, he heard someone shout: "I don't care who you are and what do you want. And no, I don't want a drink from you. Now leave before I stab you!" He turned to the side and saw the most beautiful girl in the world. She wasn't the typical kind of beautiful like many others. She was a special kind of it. She had black curls with blue streaks in it which matched perfectly with her crystal blue eyes. Her skin was very pale and eyebrow and nose were pierced. The guy who obviously had been hitting on the girl lost the entire colour from his face and ran away. The bartender brought the drinks and Beck paid. But he couldn't look away from the girl. She fascinated him. She was sitting at the bar and drinking a Mojito. Beck wanted to talk to her but he was afraid to get the same response like the guy before. Suddenly the girl faced him and said: "How about you take a photo? Then you could stare at me much longer without getting on my nerves!" Beck swallowed and excused himself. Damn it! Way to go, Oliver! You meet the most gorgeous girl ever and then you screw it! He returned to André with the drinks. "Where are Tori and Cat?" "Oh, they went to the stage, they'll sing next" "Cool." The guys listened to the girls' performance and cheered loudly, like the rest of the bar. They were very talented. They returned with big smiles on their faces. "Thanks for the drink Beck" Tori said and Cat nodded. "No problem, ladies"

"Tori, maybe we should convince Jade to sing a song?" "Yeah. But we have to find her before. Guys, we'll come back later. We have to find Jade. It wouldn't surprise me, if she has left already" Tori smiled at them and they went away. Beck and André continued talking when suddenly someone punched Beck on the shoulder. "What the …?" He turned around and saw a smirking Ryder. "I saw your dates. They look pretty hot. Although the little redhead seems more like a 5year old" He laughed and sat next to Beck. "I'm Ryder Daniels. You are …?" "André Harris. Wassup?" "Well André, I'm Beck's roommate and currently searching for a hot girl" He looked on the stage. "Holy f*ck! I think I've found her. That's a hot bitch" Beck followed his gaze and saw the girl with the blue eyes on the stage. She started to sing "Fast Car" and the whole bar was quiet. Her voice was as angelic as her looks. Beck was amazed. When she ended the song, the audience cheered like crazy and the girl left the stage. "Damn, I'd give everything to bang her" That returned Beck to reality. He looked angrily at Ryder and went to the toilet.

When he returned, André told him that the girls left. "Why? It's still early" "Yeah but Jade wanted to leave" "Wait … who's Jade?" "Their friend. The girl who sang some minutes earlier. She seems a little crazy but she's damn talented!" André nodded approvingly. "And hot" Ryder added smirking. Beck rolled his eyes and continued drinking his beer. Jade … the name fitted perfectly for her. He really hoped he would see her soon again. And he hoped Ryder wouldn't meet her before he did!


	4. Man, I love College!

**Finally, this chapter is a little bit longer than the others. I hope you like it. And who recognizes some familiar people … I' m a One Tree Hill fan.^^**

**And I hope you don't mind my strange images of their classes … but I have no idea which classes are offered at Juilliard soo … :D**

"Jade, wake up! You'll miss your first class!" Tori took away Jade's blanket and the goth girl groaned loudly. "Who are you, my mother? Give me my blanket back!" "No way! Get your ass out of this bed. I don't want to get late to my RnB vocal class!" Tori insisted. Of course, she knew that Jade wasn't a morning person. But she couldn't be late on their first day as students at Juilliard. Cat came back from the bathroom. "Jadey's still in her bed? Why didn't you wake her up, Tori?" Tori glared at her. "What do you think was I trying for the last fifteen minutes? She won't get up!" "Why are you yelling at me?" Cat looked like she would start to cry. Tori sighed. Why did she want to share a room with them? "Sorry, kitty. I just don't want to be late because of Jade. Wait a sec!" Tori had an idea. Jade might kill her for that but she had no other opportunities and their time was slipping away. "Get your phone, I know what will wake her up" Cat nodded and Tori grinned mischievously. She clicked on Cat's list of her favourite songs and turned the volume up. A moment later, "Barbie girl" from Acqua was playing. Cat clapped and sang along. Jade on the other hand screamed and put her pillow over her head. But Tori took it away and put the phone next to Jade's ears. The girl jumped down from the bed and Tori started laughing loudly. "You're so going to die for this, Vega! Turn that shit off!" Jade chased Tori through the room and wrestled her to the ground. She took Cat's phone and turned the music off. Tori couldn't stop laughing and Cat was also giggling. Jade got angry easily but if you really wanted to make her furious, you just have to play that song. She stood up and went to her bed. "Where do you think you're going? You have to dress up, it's already ten past seven!" Tori said helplessly. She really didn't know how to do this EVERY morning in the future. "I'm getting my scissors from the bedside table. Then I'll cut you into pieces!" Jade said and Cat winced. Tori just rolled her eyes. "Fine, do whatever you want. We have to go to class now. Come on, Cat!" They got their bags and left the room. Jade looked at the clock and groaned loudly. She would be late either way, so why don't take a long shower?

* * *

Beck was on the way to his first class when he saw two familiar faces. "Hey Tori, Hey Cat!" The girls looked at him and smiled. "Hey Beck. What's your first class?" "Theatre history. I thought that might be interesting for an actor" "One time, my brother went to the theatre but he – " "Okay Cat, we have to go now. Say bye to Beck" Tori interrupted her quickly. Cat's stories about her brother were too disturbing for a cute guy they'd just met. Jade and she have often discussed which mental illness her brother could have. But one thing was sure: he was crazy and so were his actions.

"Byeeeee" Cat waved at Beck and they went away. Beck also started walking again and entered the building, where his class would be held in. There were already some students and some girl's winked at him. He took a seat in one of the middle rows and put his things out of his backpack. "Hi" He turned to the left where a girl with a blonde ponytail and green eyes was sitting. "I'm Jessica, but you can call me Jessy. What's your name?" "I'm Beck. Nice to meet you, Jessy" Some minutes later the teacher entered the room and the students were quiet. "Thank god" Beck mumbled. Jessy was talking very much. The teacher introduced himself as William Scofield and told them something about the upcoming semester. He was about 60 years old but seemed quite nice. "Now I would like to know your names. I don't like to be one of those teachers who don't know their students. In fact, you're visiting my class voluntarily and that means you all know what's good" The students laughed. "Alright" He went to a boy in the first row. "How about you start? Tell us your name and your wish for the future." The boy nodded. "Well, I'm Sam Rowling and I want to become a theatre director" Mr Scofield nodded and showed the next student to continue. "My name is Jenna Stewart and I – " Suddenly, the door was opened and Jade entered the room. Everybody looked at her and she rolled her eyes. She looked at Mr Scofield, mumbled a quiet "Sorry" and went to the last row. Beck looked at her. He couldn't believe that the dream girl he met the day before was attending a class with him. The others were still all looking at Jade, who took out her notebook. When she saw that, she yelled "What are you all looking at?" and the others turned around. Beck smiled. He knew that girl wasn't easy. But that's how he liked it. Easy was boring. Mr Scofield went towards Jade. "I'm William Scofield. The other student started to introduce themselves and tell us about their future wishes when you interrupted. Would you mind to continue Miss …?" "West. Jade West. Don't call me Miss" Some students gasped loudly and others started chatting. Mr Scofield smiled lightly. "Fine, Jade West. So what's your future wish? What do you want to achieve?" "Since I'm attending this class, it's obvious that I don't want to be a dancer" The other students couldn't believe how that girl was talking to Mr Scofield. But she was interesting. He nodded. "Alright, we'll talk about your goals later, maybe. Now, the others can continue" Jade looked at the teacher and smirked. That guy wasn't awful at all. She didn't listen to the others introduce themselves. What for? She didn't care who they were or what their stupid dreams were. She started to write in her notebook when she heard someone say: "Beck Oliver. I want to become an actor. I don't care if in theatre or in movies. I'm only interested in following my passion" Jade looked up from her notebook and saw some girls gazing at a boy in the middle row. She knew it! The voice belonged to the boy who was staring at her at the bar the day before. Great. Although she had to admit, that he was pretty handsome, she didn't like those guys every girl wants to date. And it was obvious that he knew how good-looking he was. Gross!

* * *

When the students were done with introducing, Mr Scofield told them to prepare a short presentation about their favourite theatre piece and present it on Thursday. After that, the class was over and Jade was the first one to leave. Beck decided to follow her and introduce himself properly. He didn't want her to think that he was some creepy idiot or something. She was walking down the hall and looking on her schedule. "Hey, Jade!" She turned around, groaned loudly and continued walking. He ran up to her and she glared at him. "Are you stupid or something? If I don't stop to talk to you, I don't want to do so!" Beck smiled. "I get that. But I wanted to introduce myself to you. Since our first meeting was kind of weird" "Beck Oliver, aspiring actor. Why do I have to know more about you?" "Because I'm way more than an aspiring actor and I want to know you. Besides, just call me Beck" "Well, Beck, maybe I don't want to know you" "So you want to go to college and don't meet new people?" He looked at her schedule and smiled. They would have many classes together. "I know enough people. And I don't like most of them, so why do you think I would want to meet new people? To hate them as well?" "No, you don't have to hate them all. You could like someone. Me for example" He smiled his most charming smile. Usually, girls melted when he did that. But Jade was different, of course. She stopped abruptly and smiled at him. She had a wonderful smile. "Okay, Beck. How about we start making out right now?" She winked at him and he blushed. What? Beck Oliver never blushes. Jade had a massive effect on him. "W-what? I mean …" Jade started laughing and went away. Beck was speechless. But he was determined to ask her out on a date. Even if she'd hurt him. And that could possibly happen. At the thought of his lips on hers he blushed again. Suddenly he realized, he had to go to his next class and started running. He knew he wouldn't see Jade, because he saw her next class. Musical performing class. With her great voice it was no surprise she was attending that one.

* * *

"Jadey!" Cat jumped happily on her best friend. Jade rolled her eyes and shoved the little redhead off. She was used to Cat's hugging. At first, she hated it and always screamed at her. But after Cat still continued hugging her, she accepted it. "How was 'RnB vocals'?" "Oh, it was great! The teacher is a young man and he's soooo cute!" Cat sighed dreamily. Jade rolled her eyes. "And your's? Do you have a cute teacher too?" "No, mine's like 200 years old. But he seems quite cool. What's Tori doing now?" Jade asked curiously. "She is having breakfast with Ryder. Her next class is at 11." Jade frowned. "Ryder? Who's Ryder?" Cat giggled. "We met him in our first class. He is so cute and he asked Tori to join him while having breakfast. I was invited too but I didn't want to skip class" "Oh. Okay" That was so typical for Tori. The girl was always looking for hot boys. Unfortunately, she always ended up dating some stupid jerks and Jade had to kick their asses, when they hurt Tori.

A young woman entered the room. "Hey guys! I'm Hayley Lenz and I'll transform you into great musical performers". Cat smiled. The teacher was young, nice and pretty. She also had huge eyes, just like Bambi. Jade on the other hand wasn't that easily to convince. "No offense, Mrs Lenz. But what do you know about all that?" Mrs Lenz grinned. She knew students like that girl. They often doubted that she was good enough to teach them because of her youth. But she would show them soon. "No offense taken. What's your name?" "Jade West" "Okay, Jade. What's your favourite musical?" "Les Misérables, of course" Mrs Lenz nodded. "And your favourite song from the musical?" Jade thought for a moment. "On my own" Mrs Lenz smiled. She loved that song too. "Okay students. I want to show Miss West whether I'm a qualified teacher or not. So I hope you don't mind if I sing" Everybody was eager to hear her sing, even Jade. But she hoped the teacher wouldn't ruin her favourite song. But all her worries vanished when Mrs Lenz started singing. Hats up, the woman could sing! All the students were amazed and glad, their teacher was that talented. After the song, they applauded loudly and Hayley smiled. "So, Jade West. Am I worthy teaching you?" All eyes lasted on Jade. "I guess" Jade shrugged and turned away. She didn't want to show how impressed she was of her voice. "Good. Now I want you all to sing your favourite song. I want to see, which kind of voices you have and how we can improve them"

They would sing in alphabetical order, meant Jade would be the last one to sing. Unlike her first class she was now looking forward to hear the other students. Since they were in this class, they couldn't be that bad in singing. And she was right. Most of them had a solid and strong singing voice, similar to Tori's. Just two or three had really special voices which were totally different than the others. She was especially fascinated by one boy, although she would never admit it. His name was Adam and he looked a bit like an Emo. But the boy could sing! Holy chiz, Jade had never heard such a voice coming from a guy. She was impressed and even clapped at the end of his performance.

Then it was Cat's turn. Jade knew, which song she would sing. And when Cat started singing "Beautiful" from Christina Aguilera, all the other students were thrilled by her voice. Except for Jade, who knew how talented her little friend was and the story behind Cat's favourite song.

When Cat was attending elementary school, she had frizzy brown hair and was a little overweight. Most of the kids were making fun of her and her self-esteem was very low. But when she was in 3rd grade, Jade moved from San Francisco to L.A. Most of the kids were afraid of Jade and luckily for Cat, Jade took a liking in the small chubby girl. They spent many days together singing at the playground. Since Cat was Jade's friend, nobody dared to make fun of her again. That made her more confident and looking up to Jade. When their last year in primary school approached, a talent show was announced by the headmaster. Jade convinced Cat to sing and show the people, how talented she was. And on the day of the show, Cat was singing "Beautiful" and every single person in the room was enchanted and cheered loudly. Cat had the brightest smile on her face and Jade was happy for her friend. Later, Cat lost some weight and started ironing her hair. At the age of 13, Jade wanted to annoy her mum and pierced her eyebrow and nose. She also convinced Cat, to dye her hair to be more outstanding. So Cat chose the bright velvet red of her favourite cupcakes and was happy with her new hair colour.

She snapped out of her thoughts when the students started cheering loudly. Cat was smiling proudly and Jade smirked. Yep, the scared little overweight girl has changed a lot.

Now it was Jade's turn. She went on the stage and cleared her throat. Then she started to sing the lyrics to "Okay" from Backhouse Mike. She loved the song. She has been singing it at her audition for Hollywood Arts and the judges wanted her to sing it twice because they loved it so much. When she was done, the students were completely quiet. Jade opened her eyes and saw them all staring at her, some even had their mouths wide open. Luckily, Cat started clapping and the others joined her and cheered for Jade. Mrs Lenz had a bright smile on her face. "I see I've got a class with amazing students. It will be a pleasure to work with you all for the next months!"


	5. Crash Course in Polite Conversations

**Not my best chapter, but I needed some Bade bonding before I destroy it again. Curious? The next chapter is already in progress **

_**Victorious belongs to Dan Schneider … what else?**_

* * *

"So" Jade took a bite from her cheeseburger "How was your date with that Ryder-guy?" Tori had a huge grin plastered on her face. "It wasn't exactly a date. We just had breakfast together. But he invited me to the cinema tomorrow" She squeaked happily. "Okay, so you met a guy on your first day of college and you already want to date him? Isn't that a bit rushed?" Jade had a sceptical look on her face. She knew, when Tori meets a nice and hot guy, her brain didn't work as usual. "Why not? Maybe he's the one for me! Instead of judging me, you could try to find a boyfriend too! When was your last date? In junior year? You could be less mean to the guys and they would start asking you out" Jade glared at her. "Why should I? That's how I like it!" Tori sighed and continued eating.

* * *

Beck was heading to the food distribution when he saw Robbie coming. "Hey man! Where are you going?" "Oh, you know. I'm going to eat in our room" Beck frowned. "What? Why?" "I'm not the type of guy who shares a table with other people. They don't really like my company" Beck laughed. He knew that Robbie was a little geeky and he wasn't probably very popular in his high school. "Don't be stupid. You're eating here with me!" Beck paid his food and overlooked the huge dining hall. Then he saw Jade and smiled. She was sitting at a table with Tori and Cat. Right, they were friends! "Come on, Rob!" Beck approached the girls and Cat and Tori smiled at him. When Jade saw him, she groaned loudly and rolled her eyes. "Hey girls! Do you mind if we sit down?" "No!" "Yes!" Cat and Tori looked at Jade and she mumbled "Whatever". "Don't mind Jade. She's nicer than she seems. Jade, that's Beck" "Yeah, I know" She glared at Beck and he chuckled. "Jade and I have some classes together" Tori nodded and looked at Robbie. "Oh, I'm sorry! That's my roommate, Robbie. Robbie, this are Cat, Tori and Jade" Robbie blushed and said a quiet hello. "Hello, hello. Am I dining with Charlie's Angels or what?" Rex started talking and the girls frowned and looked at the puppet. "Robbie's a ventriloquist. That's his puppet, Rex" "How many times do I have to say that? I'm less a puppet than you, pretty boy!" Beck rolled his eyes. "Oh my god, please kill me!" Jade couldn't believe that she was sharing a table with a freak who was carrying a puppet around. How old was the guy, anyway? She stopped playing with puppets when she was five years old! "So, Jade?" Beck took all his courage to speak up. Man, when did he get such a wimp? Jade glared at him. "Which theatre piece are you going to present in Scofield's class?" "That's none of your business" She hated talking while eating. That's why she only ate with Tori and Cat. They didn't bother her and she only spoke when she wanted to. "Well hello, pretty girls and roommates!" A tall guy with dark hair and a black shirt stand next to the table. "Ryder!" Tori shouted happily. "Will you join us?" "Sure, sweet thang!" Jade had the urge to puke. Of course, Tori had to pick such a guy as her new crush. He had practically the word "asshole" tattooed on his forehead. "Hi Cat" The red head giggled and Ryder looked at Jade. She glared back. "And who's your other beautiful friend here?" "That's our roommate Jade. Jade that's Ryder" "Yeah, I got that" Ryder smirked and Beck remembered his words at the bar and he felt uncomfortable. "Hey Beck, what are you doing with the puppet master?" Ryder laughed and Robbie looked to the ground. Beck's anger rose. Why did he have to be so mean to Robbie? Just because he was a little bit different? "He's eating with us. Is that a problem for you?" Beck glared at him and Ryder smirked. "No, if the girls don't mind him I'm fine with him too" Ryder put an arm around Tori and asked "So, which movie do you want to watch tomorrow? I heard there was a new romantic comedy starting" That was it for Jade. "Ugh, I'm out. See you girls later" She left the table and Beck sighed. Seemed like she really didn't like him. But she also seemed to dislike Ryder even more. So, there was still hope for him.

* * *

"Thank you, Caroline. Jade, now it's your turn" Mr Scofield watched as the goth girl went to the front of the class room. "Okay, so my favourite theatre piece. It's 'Macbeth', obviously. It's dramatic, it's dark and it was written by Shakespeare. Do I even have to say more?" "Well, I see why you like it. Have you ever watched it?" Jade laughed. "If I've ever watched? Are you kidding me? Of course, about 15 times!" "And have you ever starred in it?" "Yeah, my high school presented it once. I was Lady Macbeth" "Very impressive. Thank you" Jade went back to her place and Mr Scofield started to talk about the history of theatre. At the end of the lesson he announced: "Okay students. Next time we'll talk about your project. It's due on the end of the semester and you have to do it in pairs. Since we haven't got enough time to talk about it now, I'll just tell you who the teams are going to be" Jade groaned. She hated working in teams. Mr Scofield looked at his list and announced the pairings. "Beck Oliver and … Jade West" Beck smiled happily while Jade smashed her head at the desk. Now she would be forced to spend time with that idiot for the whole semester! Nice work, Scofield! Beck on the other hand was very excited. He knew that Jade would like him once they knew each other better. It was the end of the lesson and also the end of the day. Jade headed to the dining hall, followed by Beck. "Hey, Jade" "Geez, isn't it enough that we have to do this stupid project together? Can't you leave me alone in my free time?" She went faster but Beck followed her. "Why do you have to be so rude? You don't know me! And we're going to spend a lot of time together for the next months. It would be nice if we could talk like normal people" She ignored him, bought her food and went to an empty table. Beck sighed, paid his taco and approached her. "Listen. I get that you don't want to get bothered by me every second. Let's just sit here and eat together. I swear, I'm not gonna annoy you anymore" Jade shot him a weird look but he ignored it and started eating. She hesitated for a moment but then she did the same. They ate in silence for a while but then Jade started talking. "Okay, Beck. I'll start to tolerate you but only as long as you don't annoy me again. And don't even try to ask me out!" Beck smiled. He knew it would work. "Alright" "Okay. And I am the one who asks questions, not you. Got it?" "Sure" "And we'll better get the best mark on that stupid project. Otherwise I'll cut your pretty hair with my scissors" "Since I like my hair, I think our project will be the best" Jade smirked a little. "Good. Where are you from?" Beck was surprised. He didn't think that she would actually ask something about him. "Canada" "Gross!" Jade had a disgusted look on her face. "Hey, it's not as bad as you Americans think!" "Yeah, I'm pretty sure you would say that, Canadian!" She continued eating her salad. "Hey, give me your taco!" Beck frowned. "Why should I?" "Just give it to me!" Beck shrugged and handed her his taco. She took a bite and nodded. "It's way better than my salad. Here" She gave him her salad. Beck started laughing. She changed from ignoring him to exchanging food with him in less than 10 minutes. That girl was really special.


	6. Don't dream - it's over!

**Hey guys! :)**

**First of all, I want to thank you all for reviewing my story. Keep going, I like it **

**Second, this one's really short but it's one of my favourites chapters. I hope you like it.**

**Oh, and for the Tandré supporters: You have to be a little bit patient. But there will be some Tandré moments soon. I promise.**

* * *

One week later, Jade was returning from her meeting with Beck. They have been working on their project for the second time and Jade had to admit, that Beck wasn't as bad as she thought at the beginning. He was smart and nice and he wasn't bothered by her mean comments. Hanging out with him was cool. She shook her head to stop her thoughts and entered her room. There she found a sobbing Tori on her bed with Cat, who tried to comfort her. "What the hell? Who died?" Cat looked up and explained: "Tori was on the way to the coffee stand when she saw Ryder kissing a blonde girl" Jade frowned. She knew that the guy was an asshole. But she wasn't really good in comforting someone. "Hey" She tapped Tori on the shoulder. "It's gonna be okay. You two were seeing each other just for a few days. Don't you think you're a little overreacting?" Tori stopped crying and looked at her. "B-but he told me that I was a special girl and that he enjoyed every moment with me. A-and we …" She started crying again. Jade was confused. She looked at Cat who shot her a meaningful look. All of a sudden, Jade knew what happened. "Wait… you slept with him?" Tori nodded lightly. Jade sighed. "Oh Tori! You said you would wait 'til you find the right one!" Tori cried even more. "I know but he was so nice and … I'm such a slut!" She threw her head on the pillow and cried louder. "Tori, you're not. Come on, we'll watch a movie with a huge box of ice cream to get your mind off that!" Cat rubbed her back and Tori agreed silently. Jade felt bad for her friend and was really angry. Unlike herself, Tori always believed in love at the first sight and other shit. Jade loved to make fun of her for that but there was no way that she would allow a stupid guy to ruin her hopes in finding true love. "I'm gonna get the ice cream. You can already start watching 'The Scissoring'. I'll be right back" Jade took her purse and left the room. But before she went to the shop she had to pay someone a short visit.

* * *

The boys were watching "FBI's most wanted" when someone banged loudly at their door. Beck went to open it and an angry Jade stormed into the room. She went to Ryder and screamed: "Who the hell do you think you are?" Beck and Robbie exchanged questioning looks while Ryder grinned and said: "The guy you dream of at night?" But his smirk disappeared when Jade slapped him hard. Robbie gasped. "Listen, dumbass: I don't care how many girls you screw and I hope you get a STD from it. But if you dare to get near one of my friends ever again, you'll regret it badly!" She glared at him and he looked at her. Suddenly, he smirked again and went to stand right in front of her. "I'd love to get punished by you" Beck frowned at that comment and kinda hoped Jade would slap Ryder again. But she shook her head, hissed "Go to hell!" and stormed out of the room. "Man, that bitch makes me hot!" Ryder laughed and sat down again. Beck shot him a disapproving look and ran after her. "Hey Jade! Wait!" She didn't even think of stopping. He reached her and said jokingly "Why do I always have to run after you?" She still ignored him and went faster. "Wait!" He took her hand and stopped her. "Never touch me!" Jade yelled at him and tried to shake his hand off of her wrist. "No. First I want you to tell me, what that was about!" She groaned. "You want to know what that was about? Your stupid friend screwed Tori and told her she was a special girl and other sappy shit. And a few days later she saw him putting his tongue down the throat of a blonde bimbo! That's what that was about. Now let me go!" Beck knew Ryder was an ass and he felt sorry for Tori. But Jade had just started to accept him and he didn't want to lose her because of his dumb roommate. "I'm sorry for that. I didn't know that Ryder would be such an idiot towards Tori" Jade turned away. "Whatever" "But you don't have to be mad at me. It's not my fault that my roommate is a total douchebag" "I'm not mad at you. Let me go now" She looked him in the eyes and his grip softened. She shoved his hand off and went away. Beck watched her go and sighed.

* * *

When he returned to his room, Ryder and Robbie were still watching the show. "Oliver, where have you been? Tried to follow the Wicked witch of the West? Ryder laughed at his comment and Rex said "Nice joke, man. Did you made it up on your own or did a 5year old help you with it?" Ryder stopped laughing and glared at Robbie. "Shut your stupid puppet up, Shapiro!" Robbie quickly put his hand on Rex' mouth. Beck went to his bed and searched for his iPod. "What's wrong with you man?" Beck rolled his eyes on Ryder's recklessness. "Jade told me what you did. Not very nice of you" Ryder smirked. "What? That I banged a hot girl and didn't want to marry her after? Come on, Oliver. Don't act as if you're an angel. Why do you even care?" Beck tensed. He didn't know why this bothered him so much. Of course, he felt bad for Tori but … did it bother him because Jade was so unhappy? Shit, it couldn't be that he already fell in love with her. Or could it? "Yo, Beck! I asked you something" He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Ryder. "Well, I don't want to get known as the roommate of the greatest asshole of the school" Ryder frowned but then shrugged. "Whatever, I hope you get known as the guy whose roommate is dating the hottest girl of the school" Beck glared at him. "And who's that?" "Duh, Jade West of course. That girl is interesting, can sing and has passion. She's perfect for me, not like those other whiny little girls here" Beck's anger rose. "I don't know if you have recognized it but I think she's not your biggest fan" Ryder took his cigarettes and his jacket, still smirking. "Yeah, that might be a small difficulty. But hey, she's not easy. And easy is boring" He left the room to smoke. Beck was disgusted. He couldn't believe that Ryder used the same phrase he did. But he was even more disgusted of the way he talked about Jade. There's no way Beck would let Ryder get near her.


	7. Mending a broken heart? - Break the guy!

**Hello everybody! Sorry for not updating but school's insanely stressful. Anyway, I hope you don't hate me for mixing 'Beggin' on your knees' and 'Freak the freak out' in this chapter. Or maybe you'll like it. Review so I can know which one you do. ;)**

_Disclaimer: I neither own Victorious nor Liz Gillies, Ariana Grande, Victoria Justice, Avan Jogia or Leon Thomas. *sigh*_

* * *

Despite him trying to talk to her, Jade ignored Beck the whole week. It was quite frustrating that she didn't even show up at their meetings to work on their project. Of course, Beck blamed Ryder for the mess and tried to stay away from him – as far as you can avoid somebody, who you share a room with.  
It was Friday evening and Beck was hanging out at a bar with André. It was the same bar where the freshmen welcoming party was held at and it was karaoke night again. "I just don't understand why she's mad at me just because my stupid roommate messed around with Tori!" Beck sighed and took a sip of his beer. "Relax man. She's a girl. And they can be pretty mean to guys who hurt their friends. She'll calm down soon and you can try to make a move on her again". In the short time they knew each other André became a very good friend to Beck. "What do you mean? I'm not hitting on her!" André laughed loudly. "C'mon, Beck! It's so obvious that you like Jade" Beck frowned. Was he really that easy to read? Maybe he should question his acting skills. Before he could think about it any longer, he saw Ryder entering the bar with a new girl. Good, as long as he was distracted by other girls he wouldn't make a move on Jade. "Speak of the devil" André pointed at the entrance of the bar where Jade, Tori and Cat were standing. Tori had a somehow uncomfortable expression on her face and Jade looked angry. They were looking at Ryder who was flirting with the girl. Cat scanned the room and spotted him and André. She talked to Jade but she shook her head and they went to a table far away from Ryder but also far away from Beck and André. "I guess they won't join us. I still can't believe why your roommate dumped Tori. She's so sweet and all" André looked in their direction and Beck could only guess that his friend had a crush on the heartbroken girl.

* * *

"Come on, Tori! Put him in his place! You have to show him how strong you are!" Jade smiled at her friend reassuringly. Cat agreed with her. "She's right. We worked so hard on that song. What is a better way to express your feelings than to perform it?" Tori was not so sure about it like her friends. Yeah, they were great in the last week. They comforted her, tried to distract her and then Jade came up with the idea to write a song dedicated to Ryder. Not a whiny heartbreak song but a powerful one. "What if I break down in the middle of my performance? I don't want him to see me crying. And what if he laughs at me or leaves?" Tori put her head in her hands and sighed. "Don't be a wimp, Vega! You cried the whole week but when we wrote the song you were determined to sing it to him! And don't worry he won't dare to make fun of you. And leaving the bar…" Jade looked to the table were Beck and André were sitting. "that's not an option either. I'll take care of it. Now you and Cat go to the DJ and give him the CD" Jade squeezed Tori's hand and the brunette took a deep breath and walked to the DJ with her redheaded friend. Jade usually wasn't the type to hug or touch people very much. But she had to make sure that Tori would sing the song. Then it would be easier for her to get over Ryder and don't feel like she was been used. She stood up and walked to the boy's table. Unfortunately, there were two girls sitting at the table and obviously flirting with Beck and André. Jade frowned but still approached them. Beck nearly choked on his drink when he saw Jade standing at their table. The girls eyed her suspiciously and Jade rolled her eyes. She hated girls who threw themselves all over random guys. "Beck, André, you need to do us a little favour" They both looked at her questioningly. "Excuse me, but we are having a conversation right now" The brunette girl answered with an arrogant voice. Jade had already put her on her list of people she'd like to stab with her sharpest scissors. "Really? Now that must be an amusing talk. But what did I want to say … oh, right! I don't care!" The girl dropped her mouth open and Beck and André smirked. Jade West was definitely not somebody to mess with. "Listen, emo-girl …" Jade's eyes widened. "You did not just say that!" The brunette stood up and Beck and André quickly went between the girls. "Wow hey, why don't you girls stay here and we'll go and help her. We'll be right back" Beck tried to ease the tension and Jade smirked victoriously. The brunette and her blonde friend huffed but sat down. André and Beck followed Jade to the restrooms. "What's the matter, chica?" Jade glared at André but she didn't complain. "I hate to have to ask you but we need your help. I guess you know what that Ryder-douche did to Tori?" She looked at André and he nodded. "Good. Tori is going to perform a song which might be a little revenge for that. I need you two to keep him from leaving the bar. He has to listen to every word of her song and then he'll get a little surprise from us" Jade smirked in an evil way what in Beck's opinion made her look even hotter. "Nice idea. I'm in" Jade nodded and looked at Beck. "Sure thing. Ryder needs to learn his lesson" She smiled a little and Beck's heartbeat increased. Maybe she'll start to accept him again after that.

* * *

Jade went to the bartender while Beck approached Ryder. André went to the entrance of the bar, determined to force Ryder to stay there and listen to Tori. Ryder was a little bit surprised at Beck's sudden appearance but he didn't mind too much. He ignored his poor date and Beck felt sorry for the girl. He hoped, the girls would teach him a lesson. Suddenly, the DJ announced: "Now we have a special performance for a special someone, Ryder Daniels." The spotlight landed on him and he was confused. Beck grinned and then the music started. Tori looked great and the song was about a boy who will "be beggin' on his knees some day". The people in the bar took the hint and most of them laughed at Ryder. He started sweating and went to the door. But André didn't let him leave and some other guys also went to the door and helped André. Ryder was helpless and had to listen to Tori's song until the end. Then Jade and Cat sneaked up to him and poured two giant glasses of a pink drink on him. Ryder was perplexed and everybody in the bar clapped and laughed. Now André and the other guys left the door and he ran outside. The people cheered and Tori ran up to Jade and Cat and hugged them. Then she hugged Beck and André and everybody could see how relived she was. They went to sit down at the girl's table and the bartender offered them some free drinks.

"Here's to revenge!" Jade put her glass up and the others did the same and everybody said "Cheers!" They started chatting and had a fun time. Beck was sitting across from Jade and tried not to get caught staring at her. But could somebody blame him? She was beautiful and a loyal friend. She was interesting and funny. The more he thought about it the more he was sure that he was falling for her.

* * *

After a while, the two girls from earlier that evening approached their table. If he remembered correctly, their names were Hayley and Tara. Jade saw them coming and rolled her eyes. "Sorry, there's no room for stupid people. Byeeee" Cat and Tori giggled but the girls didn't leave. They took two chairs and sat next to Beck and André. "So you two left us sitting at the table to watch a lame performance?" Tori looked taken aback and offended but Jade stayed cool. "Lame? Like your outfit?" Hayley shot her an angry look and answered "No, I mean lame like your face! The song was boring and she can't sing" Cat winced and Tori was angry too. "Oh please. You think you'd do better?" Jade wasn't going to end this fight soon. "You can bet on it. How about a competition? Tara and I sing against you and one of your friends. The crowd can decide who the better singers are"

Beck smirked. He didn't know how well these girls could sing but he sure as hell knew that Jade would beat them easily. "Okay. You can start. The best comes for last" Jade faked a smile and Hayley shot her a death glare and went with Tara to the DJ. He seemed very excited and announced a singing competition. The crowd cheered and Hayley and Tara entered the stage. Like Beck assumed, they weren't really good singers and Jade laughed. "That's an easy win. What shall we sing, Tori?" "Sorry, I don't want to sing again. And we never sang a duet together before" Jade frowned but Cat squealed. "Jadey, let's sing 'Give it up'! Remember, we sang it in junior year at the Full moon Jam" Jade's eyes lit up a bit. "Good idea, Kitty" Tara and Hayley were finished and the crowd clapped – but not very enthusiastically.

"Alright, alright. Who are the girls who want to beat Hayley and Tara?" Jade and Cat stood up, talked to the DJ and entered the stage. "So our next performers are Jade West and Cat Valentine and they'll sing the hit single 'Give it up' " The people cheered and Cat and Jade went to the end of the stage. Jade looked at the wall while Cat looked at the audience. Both girls shook their hips to the starting music. Suddenly, Jade turned around and started singing. It was so awesome that the crowd started cheering loudly. After Jade's lines, Cat continued and she also earned loud applause. Beck couldn't take his eyes off of Jade. She was so sexy and it was clear that she belonged on a stage. "Damn, their voices match great. I think I know who'll win this competition" André smiled and Tori nodded happily. She knew her friends would outshine the wannabe singers. By that time, the people all stood up, danced and clapped along to Jade and Cat's performance. Beck looked at Hayley and Tara who seemed very annoyed.

After the grand finale of the song, the people cheered louder than ever and the DJ stated the obvious – Cat and Jade were the winners!


	8. Perfect day

**School will be stressful again this week so I decided to post a new chapter since I'm not sure when I'll be able to do it again. This one will lead to Bade bonding and maybe even more … which will be destroyed again in one of the upcoming chapters. Sorry, I love drama^^**

_**Thanks for every follower and reviewer, you're awesome!**_

_P.S. I'm neither American nor Canadian so I don't know about the habits on Thanksgiving. _

* * *

Some time has passed since the night at the bar. Jade was talking again to Beck. Sure, they weren't really close but he was glad that she stopped ignoring him. Ryder on the other hand didn't talk to him for days but he didn't really bother. The gossip about Ryder's mean behaviour had spread very fast at the school and not a single girl wanted to go out with him anymore. Beck spent most of his free time with André and Robbie and sometimes Cat and Tori. Jade also joined them but rarely. She wasn't really a fan of Robbie but she did like André. She was way less mean to him than to other people.

While that was clear, Beck always questioned her feelings for him. He was definitely sure about his – he had fallen all over for the goth girl.

* * *

It was Thanksgiving and Robbie and Ryder were flying home over the holidays. Since Thanksgiving was celebrated in Canada in October, he decided to stay at school and practice for some of his courses and explore New York a little bit. He hasn't seen much of the city because he was busy with school work. He had just said goodbye to Robbie and went to André's room. He wouldn't leave until tomorrow and the two of them wanted go to the Yankees game that evening. Before he reached the room he already heard some yelling. A few seconds later, André came out of the door with an annoyed expression on his face. "Is Sinjin botherin' you again?" André rolled his eyes. "You've no idea. I'm glad I'm leaving tomorrow" Beck laughed and they headed to the dining hall. They wanted to grab some food before going to the stadium.

* * *

"Are you sure you won't come with us?" Tori looked at her friend inquiringly. "No, I was kidding. I already booked a private jet to fly us across the states" Jade answered, not bothered to look up from her book. "Besides, you know my parents. My dad will be on some business trip better or, as I call it 'hooking up with some random chick' and my mum will spend the holiday with some of her rich friends and swearing at the male population" Tori shot her a look which was full of pity. Jade's parents had a lot of money but they didn't care much for their daughter. Her father even stopped talking to her when she decided to go to Juilliard instead of Harvard. He wanted his daughter to be suitable to his reputation and he didn't approve her love for acting, writing and music. That's the main reason why Jade was so mean on the outside and didn't trust people she didn't know. "Jade, you could stay with my or Cat's family. It wouldn't matter since you're like another family member for them" That was true. Tori's parents were shocked when their daughter introduced them to Jade but they warmed up to her quickly and started to love her like their own child. Same for Cat's parents who had known her for most of her life. "Nah. I don't think I can survive 2 weeks of Trina constantly talking about her oh-so-great job at that stupid fashion magazine. And Cat will be busy with Danny. They haven't seen each other for months, I don't want to interrupt the happy-sappy reunion" Tori sighed. She decided to stop trying to convince Jade and do something fun with her and Cat that night. She wasn't too fond of the idea of Jade having to spend 2 weeks on her own at the school. There would be other students there as well but she knew that André was leaving too. So nobody Jade liked would be there to give her some company. Jade saw the worried look on her friends face. "Come on, Vega! Stop worrying about me; I'm not a damn baby! I can entertain myself. Besides, it's nice to have some time without you freaks" Tori rolled her eyes but smiled. Just in that moment, Cat entered the room and the girls agreed on going to the movies together.

* * *

It was early in the morning of Saturday and Jade got up to say bye to her friends. When they left, she decided to sleep some more hours and to find out later what she could do.

It was 11 o'clock when her buzzing phone woke her up. Tori had sent her a text to inform her that they would be in California soon. Jade replied and got out of the bed. She decided to take a long shower and have lunch afterwards.

* * *

40 minutes later she arrived at the dining hall and got herself mac & cheese. The hall was nearly deserted with only ten people sitting at some tables. She went to one of the empty ones and sat down. She was done with half of her meal when somebody sat down next to her. She looked up and saw the smiling face of Beck. Her heart started beating faster and her stomach felt weird. Maybe the mac & cheese wasn't a good choice. She cleared her throat and said: "What are you smiling so dumbly at?" Beck shook his head and looked down at his plate. "It's just a funny coincidence. That you're staying here as well" He looked her in the eyes again and she quickly continued eating so he couldn't see her blushing cheeks. "Well I know why I don't fly home over the holidays. Why are you staying?" Beck was still smiling at her and that irritated her a little bit. "The real Thanksgiving was in October" Jade nearly choked. "The real Thanksgiving? The Canadian boy thinks his holiday is the real Thanksgiving! How cute" They started a little argument about the USA and Canada and stopped after neither of them was willing to change their opinion.

* * *

"So … do you have plans for today?" Beck scratched the back of his head. It was a habit he always did when he was nervous. Jade eyed him suspiciously. "Not yet. Why?" He shifted uncomfortably. He had to ask her out without making it sound like a date. He wanted to spend time with her and didn't want her to say no. "Well since we're both not familiar with New York we could explore it a little. I doubt that you have seen much of it and neither did I. It would be much more fun … you know … if we didn't have to do it on our own" Jade smirked. Beck sighed. He always thought he was so cool but he transformed to a total wimp in Jade's presence. "Okay. And what did you think we could do?" She asked him with a mocking voice. She saw how nervous he was and it was quite funny. But she was somehow excited to spend the day with him. "We could go see the Empire State Building or the Museum of Modern Art than go and have dinner somewhere and visit the Times Square at the end" Beck looked at her expectantly. "Empire State Building – boring, no way. Museum of Modern Art – hell, yeah! Dinner? With you? I'll accept it because I guess I have to eat something. And Times Square is great. I'm fine with the plan. As long as you don't call it a date. Do it once and I'll rip your hair off!" Beck grinned and nodded. Who cared if he could call it a date – he'll spend the whole afternoon and evening with his dream girl!


	9. New York, I love you

**Hello!**

**I'm so sorry that I didn't update in forever but school is killing me. But it was worth the waiting because that's a major Bade chapter.**

**If you wonder what Jade is wearing: It's from "Freak the freak out". I simply loved the outfit she was wearing while she was singing with Cat.**

**Read, enjoy and review. :)**

* * *

Beck was looking nervously at his watch. It was half past three p.m. and Jade was already half an hour late. He feared that she changed her mind and she would blow him off. He planned everything into detail. There was an exhibition at the museum Jade would definitely like, than they would go to Nobu where he already made reservations and then they would watch "Les misérables". The tickets were very expensive because he bought them last minute but Jade was worth the effort. Well, if she decided to show up. "Are we gonna go or what?" He turned around and there she was. Beck swallowed. There is no way that any other woman on the planet could look nearly as gorgeous as Jade did. She wore all black but her eyes were so bright that there were no other colours needed. He smiled. "I thought you wouldn't show up" "Not that I need to apologize but there was this huge fight in the girl's bathroom. Some chick stole the nail polish of another chick. Or boyfriend, I didn't pay attention. But they managed to create a water-pipe burst and I had to shower in a different dorm" Beck laughed and offered his arm to lead her to the cab stand. "Forget it" She shook her head and went alone to the waiting cab. Beck sighed and followed her.

* * *

"This was the best exhibition ever. New York really knows what art is. The museums in L.A. are just boring and predictable. I hate predictable!" Although she talked about hate, Jade's eyes glowed. She really enjoyed the museum and Beck was proud of his idea. She went on and on about how great the artist was and how she would buy one of these pictures and send it to her father. She said that he would most likely burn it and then he would be angry when he found out how expensive it was. Beck noticed that Jade wasn't really fond of her family and she didn't want to be asked any questions about them. Beck assumed that it would be best to avoid the topic and let her talk. He really enjoyed watching her being excited.

* * *

"So, are we going to grab some food now? I'm starving!" Beck nodded and stopped a cab. He told the cab driver where to go and Jade laughed. "Good luck with that. You have to reserve a table at Nobu months in advance" Beck smirked and was silent. The manager of that specific restaurant was a college friend of his father. It wasn't a problem for him to get a table.

* * *

They arrived and went to the entrance of the restaurant. "Good evening and welcome to Nobu. In which name is your reservation made?" The woman at the entrance looked at them expectantly. "Oliver, a table for two" The woman checked her list, nodded and led them in. Beck saw that Jade's jaw dropped. "You didn't think I we'd get a table?" Beck smirked when Jade shook her head, still speechless. "Here you are, Mr and Mrs Oliver" Beck and Jade both blushed instantly but it was too late to correct the woman since she went already to get their menus.

They sat down at their table and hid behind their menus. Beck couldn't help but he thought Jade Oliver sounded very nice. Jade on the other hand was still red like a tomato and tried not to think about the incident.

"What can I get you to drink?" A waitress appeared and Jade wanted a Soda while Beck drank a coke. The waitress nodded and went away.

"Have you decided what you want to eat, Mrs Oliver?" The woman came back to their table and Jade blushed again. Dammit, Jade. Focus! She thought to herself.

They ordered and waited in dead silence for their meals. Beck started shifting uncomfortably. That silence was unbearable. At the museum, Jade talked to him and they got along very well but now … it was strange. He had to say something. Jade was looking at the other people in the restaurant. Suddenly, her eyes widened. "There's Johnny Depp!" Beck turned around and saw the actor entering the restaurant. For a short moment, all eyes were on him but then he was lead to the VIP area. "That's the worst part on being a famous actor. The people always stare at you as if you were a monster or a saint or something. I'd hate that!" Beck smiled and was glad that the awkward silence was gone. "Yeah, it's a lot of attention for one person. But if I ever get famous I want to be recognized because of my work and not because of some gossip or good promotion" Jade nodded. "I'd love to work on Broadway. I would be able to act and sing at the same time and I would still have enough privacy. That would be great" Beck smiled at her. "I'm sure you'll make it. You're a great actress and have an unique voice. The directors would be stupid if they wouldn't choose you" She looked down at her hands and smiled. Oh god, that smile! The waitress came back with their meals and they started eating. The silence now was comfortable and the food was delicious. When they were finished, Jade insisted to pay for her meal but Beck was persistent. After a while she gave up and let him pay.

"Ready for Broadway?" Beck rose an eyebrow expectantly. Jade nodded and they left the restaurant.

* * *

"I hope you don't mind but I already reserved two tickets for a musical" "You what? When?" "Today" "Are you insane? Last minute tickets are extremely expensive! I'll pay them!" Beck laughed. "No way" "Beck, this is not a date. We're just two college students hanging out. You don't have to pay for everything" Beck shook his head. "Think whatever you want, Mrs Oliver" Jade gasped and pouted. He laughed at her and they exited the cab and went to a huge theatre.

* * *

"We're watching Les mis? Jade mouth dropped once again and she stared with big eyes at the sign that indicated which musical was performed at the theatre. "Yup. I thought you might like it" Jade looked at him and started smiling widely. Beck smiled back and they went in to get their tickets. When they got them Jade saw how expensive they were and started to convince Beck again that he let her pay at least her own ticket but he simply ignored her. They went to take their seats and the musical started.

* * *

Jade knew every song and every line in her sleep but she still couldn't get enough of the story. Beck looked at her from time to time. He had really strained his budget to arrange the perfect evening for Jade. But it made him happy to see her happy and that was everything that mattered at the moment. He saw that she had tears in her eyes when Fantine died and he was pretty sure that he wanted to spend his life with that girl. If he only knew how she felt about him.

Jade glanced sometimes at Beck as well. She wondered why he had spent so much money for a girl who treated him like crap. There wasn't a single boy that was able to organize a date which Jade would've enjoyed but Beck made the impossible possible. She loved the whole day. Beck was definitely special. He was probably too good for her. He was good looking, charming, nice, patient, intelligent and laid back. He knew what she liked and he liked her the way she was. He was … Ugh, stop it, Jade! He deserves a better girl than you are! She shook her head and concentrated on the musical again.

* * *

"It might be my imagination but I think you liked our 'hanging out' " Beck helped Jade out of the cab. "Well, it didn't suck" He laughed. "Wow, I really overdid myself if Jade West thinks it didn't suck" Jade smirked

They started to walk to Jade's dorm when it began to rain heavily. "Shit!" Beck took out his jacket and put it over their heads but Jade put it away. "Rain is great." Beck looked at her questioningly but she just smiled and let the teardrops fall on her head. "Have you ever been in California? We rarely have rain there, it's always sunny" Beck put his jacket on again and smiled. Jade was really one of a kind. Every other girl would be worried about her make-up or hair.

"We should still get going. I don't want you to get sick" Jade sighed and nodded. Beck took her hand and they ran to the dorm. She didn't do anything about it and his heart jumped in excitement.

When they got to the door, they stopped. They stood there in silence. Beck's heartbeat increased and he looked her in the eyes. They were so beautiful, she was so beautiful. Jade looked up to him. He didn't let go of her hand and she actually liked it. The look he was giving her sent shivers down her spine. Slowly, Beck moved forward and put his hand on Jade's cheek. She knew what would happen now. He would kiss her and she really wanted him to do so. They moved closer and closer and their lips were just a few inches away. Suddenly, Jade's phone rang and it brought them back to reality.

Beck cleared his throat while Jade looked at her display. Cat was calling. She didn't know why but she answered the call. She heard stifled sobs and a silent 'Jade?'" Jade frowned. There was something wrong. "Cat, are you okay?" Beck took it as a hint and went away. Jade looked after him. She was deep in her thoughts and nearly forgot that she was talking to Cat. "Jade, something happened!" After that, Cat got her attention back immediately.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I know, I hate them too but I really had to put that in. I hope you're not too mad ;)**


	10. Moments later

**Hi everyone! I'm so so so so so sorry, that I didn't update in like forever. But I'll graduate in a few weeks and I'm more than busy. And I'm waiting for my acceptance letter from my dream college so keep your fingers crossed for me ****. :) But I needed a short break from studying and so I decided to write a new chapter, for the ones who are still interested in the story. I hope you like it.**

_**P.S. When I finally graduate, I'll update more frequently. I promise! :)**_

* * *

"What happened, Cat? Is something wrong with Tori? Is your family okay?" Jade was very worried. Cat wasn't one to cry a lot. It had to be serious. "I'm at the airport. I'll be at the school tomorrow morning" Jade frowned. "Why are you coming back? Can you tell me what's going on now?" "D-Danny … he cheated on me. He said it was a mistake and it just happened and I – " Cat started sobbing again. Jade couldn't believe it. After all, she thought Danny was a nice guy. Cat and he have been dating for two years now and she would've never expected him to come down to such a low level. She would kill that guy! Cat was still crying. "Okay Cat, listen to me. You need to calm down. When does your plane take off?" "In half an hour. I-I first wanted to ask Tori to accompany me but she's missed her family so much and I didn't want to ruin their time together. It's Thanksgiving after all" Jade nodded. She realised that she was still standing at the door and entered the building. It was starting to get cold and her wet clothes didn't really warm her up. "It's okay. Cat, I want you to buy a nice magazine which you can read until you have to enter the plane. Then try to sleep through the way to New York, it'll take your mind off and you can rest a little. I'll pick you up at the airport and we'll watch a nice movie together. You can even choose which one!" Jade heard her friend giggle softly. "Okay, thanks Jade. See ya tomorrow" Jade smiled a little, hung up the phone and finally arrived at her dorm room. She entered the dark place and turned on the lights. She would never admit it but she felt kinda lonely when Tori and Cat weren't here. She was used to have them around now and being alone reminded her of her home. Well, if you even can call it home. If you look for loving parents and a comfortable atmosphere, don't visit the West's house. She sighed and grabbed a towel and her PJs. A long, hot shower would warm her up and take her mind off of everything.

* * *

When Jade got back to her room, she decided to call Tori. She doubted that Cat thought of that and their friend needed to be informed about the whole thing. As expected, Tori was shocked too and she swore to pay Danny a visit. Since Jade knew that her friend wasn't really one for revenge and threatening words, she gave Tori a message from herself which would cause him sleepless nights.

After that, Jade decided to go to bed so she could get to the airport on time. Cat would arrive at 6 a.m. and she wanted then to be there already. Jade laid down on her bed and was nearly asleep when her phone suddenly buzzed. It was a text message from Beck. Jade debated whether to read it or not. Her curiosity won and she opened it. _'Today was amazing. I hope Cat is alright. Wish you a good night. – Beck'_

Jade smiled a little. She quickly typed a reply. _'It wasn't awful, I guess. Cat'll be fine. Night.' _She put her phone away and stared at the ceiling. There's no way she'd catch much sleep that night. If Cat hadn't call earlier, Beck and she would have kissed. She would be lying if she said that she would have mind. No, she wished that Cat didn't interrupt their moment. And that was bad. It was really bad. She couldn't deny it any longer: She was starting to fall for Beck Oliver. But she promised to herself that she would never fall for a guy again. After everything she went through with Nathan. She couldn't let something like that happen to her again.

_Flashback_

"_Urgh, why do you even have a phone if you never pick up?!" 16-year old Jade tossed her own phone at the wall and turned on her laptop. Of course, Nathan wasn't online either. She sighed. Today was their first anniversary and Nathan forgot it. Jade wasn't the type girl who would insist on celebrating every moment of her relationship but she wanted at least to spend time with her boyfriend. After all, they stayed together for 12 months even after everybody tried to discourage her from Nathan. When they met, he was a senior at Hollywood Arts and they got to know each other after they got the lead roles for a play. Nathan was the typical bad boy. He had similar interests like Jade, a similar behaviour and they even dressed in a similar way. But Nathan was also known to be a player. Jade knew that very well but after they went on a few dates and spent time together she saw a new side of him. He was nice and caring whenever he was with her. So they started dating two months after their first date and everything was fine. Even the other people at school had to admit that Nathan changed and Jade was happy. Really happy.  
But in the last few weeks he changed again but this time not for the better. He dropped out of the college he started after graduating from HA and began working at a mechanic. At first, Jade didn't really mind since he had more time for her. At least she thought so. Nathan met new friends which had a really bad influence on him. He once brought Jade to a meeting with them and she was shocked. They were smoking weed and drinking alcohol non-stop. Jade wasn't a naïve girl and also drank sometimes at parties but these people were really wild. Additionally, one guy kept hitting on her the whole time and Nathan didn't do anything about it. Eventually Jade had enough and wanted to leave. Nathan just shrugged and stayed with his stoned friends. She couldn't believe what happened to her sweet boyfriend and left._

_That was three days ago. She hasn't heard anything from him since then. "This is ridiculous!" Jade shouted and went to her car. If she visited him at home he couldn't avoid her any longer. _

_She arrived at his house and saw that his car was parked on the driveway. His parents' on the other hand weren't there. They were probably still at work. She got out of her car and searched the house key Nathan gave her a few months ago. She feared that he wouldn't open up if she just rang the doorbell. She entered the empty house and went upstairs. Nathan was in his room for sure. When she got closer, she heard loud moaning and heavy breathing. Her heartbeat increased and she slowly opened the door. She wished, she didn't. On the bed was Nathan with some blonde chick. For the first time in her life, Jade was speechless. She just stood in at the door and watched the disgusting scene in front of her. It took a few minutes until the blonde realised that there was someone else in the room. "Hey babe, who's that?" Nathan looked up and saw Jade. "Jade, what are you doing here?" He had an annoyed expression on his face. Jade swallowed hard. There was no way she would start crying in front of them. "I just stopped by because you didn't answer your phone. I kinda thought you could, you know, spend some time with your GIRLFRIEND" By that time she screamed at him. He just shrugged and said nonchalantly: "Well, I'm busy as you see" The blonde smirked and Jade wanted to cut that stupid grin off her ugly face. But she decided against it and just turned around and left._

_Jade went straight to Tori's house. Cat wasn't an option since she was just too innocent and naïve to talk about it. Tori was shocked and comforted her friend. Jade cried that day. She cried a lot. But it was the last time she cried because of a guy. _

_Nathan didn't try to get in touch with her. Least of all he apologized. A few months after the incident, Jade heard that his parents forced him to check into rehab. She didn't know if it was successful and honestly, she didn't care anymore. _

* * *

Although Jade knew, that Beck would probably never change like Nathan did, she knew that she would end up hurt. Beck seemed like a decent guy but she didn't want to risk anything. She had to end this thing they had going on before it was too late.

* * *

'_It wasn't awful, I guess. Cat'll be fine. Night.' _Beck smirked. He knew Jade enjoyed the day, she was just too proud to admit it. He turned off the lights and tried to fall asleep. But it was impossible. Tonight, they nearly kissed. He smiled. Everything would have been perfect. The atmosphere, the time, the girl … but yeah, easy come, easy go. But now he knew that Jade liked him. Now he didn't have to worry about the possibility that she would turn him down because she wasn't attracted to him. Beck was full of joy and planned how he would approach her the next day. Mention the nearly-kiss? That might not be the best start. He had the feeling that Jade would try to ignore it. He should talk about their day and casually ask her to go out on a date again. Why should she turn him down? They had a lot of fun together and they had great chemistry. They were the perfect couple. He just had to make it clear to her. And there was more than enough time since the holidays have only started. He smiled confidently and slowly fell asleep. He really doesn't have to mention what his dream was about.


End file.
